


lingering cold

by berskur



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Smut in this second chapter, i wrote this tipsy, slight angst, what would be a fic by me without smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berskur/pseuds/berskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nostalgia cannot be cured, but can be soothed. A surprise ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For Masato, Christmas was a synonym of "business", and nothing more to it. He would eventually receive gifts - useful tools, instruments, brushes, no toys - but it felt hollow. His favorite time of the 24th was late at night, when his grandfather and him would escape to the piano room. As if it were yesterday, Masato could still feel the cold tiles under his tips and his grandfather's gentle and loving hand on top. And when he passed away, it was as if there was no one to guide him through the emptiness within his traditional family.

Then Mai was born, and she lit something inside him. He wanted to be there for her, to protect her, to give her everything that wasn't given to him.

That is, until he moved to Saotome. Masato knew it was a sacrifice he had to make if he wanted to set free. Shining, together with Ringo and Ryuga, decided to throw Christmas parties every year. Starish's schedules were too busy to allow them to spend Christmas with their respective families. Masato, then, couldn't help but feel a bit upset when he thought of his family by the end of the night.

And this year was no exception. Even though Ren had now fully entered in his life, that nostalgia still lingered.

Noticing Masato's beautifully sculpted profile gazing at the snow through the room's large window, Ren waltzed forward, embracing his side and pressing his forehead against his ear.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey," an answer came in a whisper, his sight still not budging from the window. His heart, racing with anxiety, was calmed with the warmth that Ren brought him.

"You okay?" Ren murmured right by the shell of his ear, embracing him even tighter. "Wanna sit on the couch by the fireplace?"

"Yeah," and at that, Ren entwined their fingers and slowly dragged him towards the sofa, his eyes never once leaving Masato's. And the latter could feel his reassuring gaze soothing him.

Ren was insufferable, stubborn and spoiled, but Masato loved every single bit of him, all of his qualities and flaws, during ups and downs. Ren could easily sense when Masato changed moods, despite the blue haired one trying to conceal it as much as possible, and it was endearing how he cared about him. Ren would always listen and comfort Masato, bringing him a sense of security, bringing him all the love he needed.

Sitting on the couch, hands still tied together, Masato rested his head on the back of the couch, gazing at Ren with slightly empty, pained eyes. Ren just held his hand tighter and scooted closer to him. He didn't say anything - he wanted Masato to open up without feeling pressured to. After a few minutes, the pianist sighed.

"I miss them."

Ren remained silent, only the chipers of the other members filling the room, and Masato appreciated how Ren gave him space and time to unveil.

"I feel guilty for not being there for Mai as much as my grandfather was there for me," he murmured and paused. "And I don't want to walk a path in which the wind erases my steps."

"I'm sure she understands you. Why don't you give her call right now?" Ren said, and then chuckled. "No, wait. Give me your phone. Your skills might not be in par to do so." At that Masato blushed, yet a grin emerged at the edge of his lips, and he gave Ren a playful punch on his arm.

"You know very well I can do it," he said as he got up from the sofa, not before pecking him quickly on the cheek. "I'll be back."

The entire time Masato was talking to his sister on the phone, his eyes lit up and he wouldn't stop smiling. Ren thought to be endearing the fact that he tried to be strict with her but failed miserably.

"Hey Ren, is Masa okay?" Otoya came behind the couch, looking at Masato who was by the window.

"He'll be fine, Ikki. By the way, what did you get for Icchi?" He asked, deviating from the subject. He didn't want to talk about it too much, given that Masato himself was reserved.

"I got him a notebook. However!" Otoya cleared his throat, then whisepered. "365 pages, and each one of them has a tiny message at the top for him."

Ren just had to ruffle and mess his red hair. "You are so sappy," he punctuated every word with a brush of his hand.

"What about you? What did you get for him?" He asked, glancing at Masato.

Ren also glanced at him, and answered, "It's a surprise. My gift goes beyond the Christmas' Tree, Ikki," winking.

"Otoyan! We need you to turn the roulette for us!" Reiji screamed from across the room, as they were about to start a Twister round. Giving Ren a pat on the shoulder, Otoya stormed towards the group. Fortunately, Masato had just finished the call.

"Sometimes I forget how I could call her though the cellphone," he said, sitting back on the couch, close to Ren.

"Aren't you an old man at heart?" Ren laughed, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Perhaps I am," melancholy swimming through his voice tone. Silence stood still for a while.

"We can visit him this weekend. I know it's important to you," Ren brought his hand up to Masato's jawline, caressing his cheek with his thumb. At that, Masato just nodded, gently pressing into the touch.

Watching them from afar, the boys decided to leave them alone in the room and move towards another, Otoya being the one who gave the idea. They barely had time alone for themselves, so it was just fair. Packing things up, they left in silence after lowered the room light, allowing the cozy feeling to spread through the room.

They both scanned the room, noticing they were alone. Masato blushed, as Ren chuckled, both being glad to have such understanding friends. Ren, then, took the opportunity to close the distance between them, embracing him in a gentle hug and pressing their lips together, and Masato accepted it full-heartedly. The ginger's fingers ran through the pianist's dark hair, caressing him and bringing him closer to the kiss, as his tongue parted Masato's lips to deepen the kiss. It felt so unique, so intimate, so warm. Masato's hand caressed Ren's chest, before settling for his neck. At that moment, he felt like he could do everything and anything just by having his lover by his side.

"Thank you, Ren," he murmured after breaking the kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

The ginger just gave him a knowing smile, his eyes focusing only on Masato. And without the pianist knowing, Ren had slid something cold around his finger. When Masato looked down, the light of the fireplace brightened a silver bangle.

"Merry Christmas, Masato."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Merry Christmas ♡
> 
> I know not everyone is having a good Christmas so I hope this drabble can cheer you up a little.  
> I wrote this a little drunk so excuse any possible typos!  
> I hope you liked the end of the first chapter.  
> The second one is PWP and doesn't need to be read in order to "know the story". I will probably write it tomorrow or this weekend! ♡
> 
> As always, my twitter is @renmasas, talk to me about renmasa!!


	2. Chapter 2

“Mm, come here,” Ren whispered and pat his thighs for Masato to move over. 

The pianist complied, spreading his thighs and pressing his lower half closer to Ren's. They had been making out for some time now - Masato kissing Ren like he held his lifeblood - and after one thing led to another, they felt the need to let out some steam. Ren embraced Masato, nuzzling against his chest. Ah, sandalwood and basil. He wouldn't admit it, but Ren's heart would ease its beating whenever Masato's fragrance teased his buds. It was calming - almost like coming back home.  

Perhaps, he had found his home in the arms of the talented man on top of him.

“Ren?” 

Masato's curious voice brought him back to reality. Ah, yes. They had matters to take care of. 

“Sorry,” he muttered as his lips trailed upwards to his neck, leaving pecks behind. "I was thinking of how unique you are." 

His lover didn't reply, but Ren didn't need to look up to know he was blushing. In fact, his lips could sense the warmth of it. The ginger let out a quiet chuckle - even after all this time, Masato still got embarrassed easily for the silliest things. 

As his deft fingers undid his shirt, button by button, slowly, his voice dropped lower, “How do you want it?”

Masato muttered something as an answer, but even if Ren had somewhat guessed it, he wanted to hear every single word properly. 

“Can't hear you, baby.” 

His partner sighed and dipped his head to reach for the other's ear.

“I want to ride you, slowly, thoroughly,” Masato breathed, the tip of his nose caressing the shell of his ear. “So you'll feel me nicely now and for the next days.” 

Ren hissed under his breath and discarded Masato's upper garment, heart racing from the adrenaline building up. “Slowly,” he repeated to himself, as if setting a reminder. Masato's nipples were perked and a magnet to Ren's mouth. The ginger's tongue lapped one, treating it nicely and feeling the bud harden even further. Both of his hands wandered up and down along the sides of his lover, feeling every inch of the beautiful man in front of him. 

Ren's mouth moved from one to the other, making sure they both stayed red, wet and all perked up. Of course, Masato, despite enjoying it, couldn't stop his hips from grinding against Ren's lower half. His trousers felt wet and bothersome, but the amazing friction made him fasten his pace. With the corner of his eye, Ren noticed the neediness in Masato's moves and promptly settled his hands for the other's waist, grounding him hard and grinding at the same rhythm. 

Their eyes met in unison, Masato's lips parting to let out a voiceless moan and Ren smirking at every reaction pulled out of his fiancé. The latter could very well read his name tumbling out of Masato's lips repeatedly. Ren would ask for Masato to speak louder, but he was aware that people still wandered close to the room they were in. Besides, tonight - maybe only tonight - he wanted that slowness, warmth, coziness, intimacy. 

Masato wasn't fast enough to hold himself back, however. With the raspiness and increased pace of his breathing, his orgasm hit him like a freight train. Ren's hands firmly held him in place as Masato trembled with every wave, his pants now completely drenched. Ren truly didn't know how he had not come at the sight. 

Redness spread even further along Masato's face, neck and chest - out of the heat, out of pleasure, out of embarrassment. He hid his face at the crook of Ren's neck and muttered a very quiet apology, as regret filled him. He didn't want to have this over so soon. 

“You're so messy, love” Ren grinned against the other's ear, one hand coming up to run through his dark hair, as the other fully palmed the front of Masato's pants. “We better get these off, so I can fuck you nice and good.” 

Those moments were the ones that Masato was glad that he was with Ren, and nobody else. Ren would just know how to act, how to handle the situation so nothing became awkward. He knew how to treat Masato, how to take care of him. That side, though, he would have never expected of the ginger. Ren was, even then, a never-ending surprise - one which Masato could never possibly get tired of. 

Masato nodded, peeling the layers of clothes between them, as Ren also did the same. With both undressed, Masato took notice of how hard Ren actually was - cock restless, red and wet. An audible gulp could be heard from Masato's throat, as he could only stare at it. 

“Tell me you want it. Talk to me, Masato,” Ren murmured, as his hands took a full grasp on Masato's prominent ass. The pianist let out a breathy moan, a tiny bit of just for show. 

Even though he had just come, Masato wanted to tease Ren a little. Why not, after all? His lover had done the same to him a few minutes ago. Masato stared at him full in the eye and smirked, before pressing their foreheads together. 

“I need you inside of me,” Masato whispered and rotated his hips, purposefully rubbing their members together. “Only your cock fills me, Ren. I can't even-” Masato moaned a little louder, feeling himself getting hard again. “-get off without you anymore.”

And that side, Ren would have never expected out of his fiancé. His unpredictability was a magnet to Ren. It was thrilling, exhilarating to be with Masato, and nobody else. 

“I know, baby,” Ren replied, not being able to hold back the smile printed all over his face. “I'll take care of you, okay? Open your mouth for me,” he demanded, bringing two of his fingers to Masato's willing mouth. As if with practice, the pianist dutifully licked every inch of Ren, coating his fingers nicely for what was coming. The ginger had to pull his fingers out, because if he had allowed Masato to keep sucking him like he was the most delicious lollipop in the world, Ren would have probably come in a heartbeat. 

Reaching behind Masato, Ren prodded at his entrance, before entering one finger slowly, as his eyes analyzed how the man before him arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut, his muscles engulfing and contracting around him. If Ren could name one moment during sex that he loved the most, it would be this one. Breaching his lover was as if he was asking permission to have him wholly and entirely, as if all the barriers Masato build around himself throughout the years crumbled just under his touch.

“Ren,” Masato's lips read. The ginger just nodded and added a second one. 

“You are doing so good, Masato,” he praised him, as he could feel his lover try hard to loosen up and accommodate him, despite the lack of lube. With his free hand, Ren caressed Masato's cheek and pulled him closer for a kiss. To muffle his moans, he deepened the kiss as his fingers worked further, scissoring that familiar spot. Their tongues entwined and danced in sync, consuming every inch of each other in a hot, intimate kiss. Masato's throat failed to contain the yelps he let out every time Ren brushed against his prostate.

His moans grew erratic and high-pitched, barely muffled by their kissing, once Ren prodded with a third finger. It was a tight fit and Ren wasn't necessarily patient either, as his own cock was painfully hard. The pianist shivered, his hands clawing his boyfriend's shoulders for leverage. 

“Please,” Masato almost cried under his heavy breathing. 

Ren removed his fingers and planted a quick kiss to the corner of the lips of a trembling Masato. Giving his cock a few pumps, he placed it against the rim, before slowly sinking inside his fiancé. Masato was way tighter than usual, so Ren made sure to go slowly and smoothly, caressing the other's lower back as his cock plunged deeper. 

Once he bottomed out, Ren gave one, two pecks, whispering in a sweet tone, “So good to me.” To that, Masato could only slide his hands along the column of his boyfriend's neck, cup his cheeks and kiss him lovingly, steadily: He moved his body up and down, taking his time to feel Ren's length inside of him, to feel that lingering burn every time he raised his hips. 

Ren's hands found themselves back to the pianist's chest, scooping his quite non-existent breasts and allowing his thumbs to fumble with the nipples. Ren was definitely a boob person, with all due respect to everyone's behind, so sometimes he'd catch himself having too much fun with Masato's poor chest. Don't get him wrong though. He could very well spend hours appreciating that man's behind. Masato had one of the - if not the most beautifully sculpted ass. Let's just say that Ren had hit the jackpot. 

“Turn for me, Masato,” Ren demanded, wanting to have Masato's back to his chest. However, Masato's head shook, declining it, as he clung to Ren's neck.

“I want to stay like this. See you, stay close to you,” he had muttered between exhales and inhales, in such a quiet voice that could be inaudible if not for the proximity of their bodies. Ren smiled and complied, his arms wrapping themselves around Masato's torso and thrusting upwards from time to time. 

Distancing himself a bit and settling for an arm's distance, Masato started riding with more might, bouncing faster and taking every inch of his loved one. One hand supporting himself, his other free one found its way to his cock, left ignored. At that point, he was definitely putting on a show for Ren, hitting all the right spots, pressing down the slit, pulling his skin back nicely, arching his back beautifully whenever his lover reached right on his prostate. Masato looked ethereal, with the faint light from the fireplace brushing and contouring him. Ren wasn't sure what burned more - the firewood, their skin being so close to each other or the admiration, love that ran through his veins for Masato. He knew that the latter felt just the same - perhaps a love shown in a different way, but just as intense. 

Ren placed one hand on Masato's thigh, caressing and praising him, before moving to encompass his lover's other one, following the hurried movements along his shaft. The coldness of the bangle was shocking at first, but Ren's lips could only pull back into a smile at the kind reminder of their oath. The other hand roamed along his chest til it reached Masato's neck, to pull him down for a kiss. It was somewhat messy, both of them now rutting against each other. Ren was tiptoeing the brink, and so was Masato, trembling in oversensitivity. 

The pianist kept moaning Ren's name, repeatedly, just like before. This time, however, his voice was not as quiet. He wanted to show that the man before him was the only one that could bring this... needy, desperate side of him out. 

“I'm... I'm coming, R-Ren...” His lips read, before tipping over the edge, releasing on both of their hands. Masato didn't stop moving, shaking and tightening around Ren. 

It didn't take too long for his fiancé to follow, coming inside Masato in a harsh thrust, making sure he was grounded to his lap and filled to the brim. If Masato could name one moment during sex that he loved the most, it would be this one - the feeling of being tied physically and emotionally to someone you trust and which words cannot describe the amount of fondness you have for them. Bathing in the afterglow was as if the entire world didn't exist outside of the room, outside of the few inches between them. 

Masato's eyes met Ren's cerulean orbs, their sights locked into each other for what seemed like forever. The man before him was the one he would spend the rest of his life with. It would be frightening, if Masato wasn't passionate about the idea, if Masato hadn't spent the last few months thinking of the possibility. They already shared beds, showers and whatnot, but the thought of being the two, alone together, as partners and without their friends in the building, was exciting. Finally, they had a reason to leave the agency's apartment. Of course, Masato's mind fell into overthinking about details, and his gaze felt more and more distanced. 

“I love you, more than what I could physically ever show you,” Ren murmured with such fondness and intensity that Masato visibly shivered, as his attention was brought back to reality.

Masato's long fingers brushed that one ginger lock out of his face and put behind his ear, giving Ren the biggest, most honest smile. “Me too, Ren. I love you, more than what words and songs could ever tell you.” 

Their lips found each other, as if sealing the promise they had just made. Ren, feeling himself soften, attempted to pull out discreetly. For naught, apparently, for Masato had found out and stopped him by placing his hand on top of Ren's. 

“Baby, it's not going to be pleasant for you,” Ren whispered. He never really tried to... keep it there longer than what it needed to be, but it seemed like Masato had other ideas in mind. 

“Have you tried?”

“No.”

“Have you read about it?”

“Well, no. Have you?” 

Masato didn't need to answer. His brows raised and a sly, taunting look drew across his face. He tipped down to kiss Ren's neck and jawline with short and tender pecks ceaselessly, all of them obviously asking for it.

“Fine, fine. _Fine_ ,” Ren struggled to say. “But I have to get out first and get ourselves a blanket, in case anyone comes looking for us.” 

Just like a spoiled child, Masato was left with a small pout but finally complied, allowing Ren to pull out, as himself laid on his back. Once Ren stood up, he could see how Masato was shamelessly clenching, trying to keep his come inside. 

“God damn it,” he cursed to himself, as he avoided the sight and sought for a cover. Once he found one carefully folded on top of the other sofa's armchair, he brought it back to their own couch. 

Ren gave Masato's cheek a playful, light bite, followed by a murmur, “So demanding, so _greedy_.” He laid down behind him, unfolding and pulling the blanket on top of them. They positioned themselves comfortably, before Ren gave his cock a few strokes, enough not to get hard, and guided himself back inside. He hissed at the tightness around his softened shaft, but the wetness inside Masato was... indescribable. Maybe because it was Ren the one who had left a mess, because it was Masato who wanted to keep that mess as is. Ren had to breathe in and out discreetly, holding himself back as much as he could from getting turned on, since it was obviously not the goal to go at it again. 

Once settled and both comfortable, the ginger embraced him from behind, tightly. Masato's hands found Ren's and he brought both pairs to his chest, the bangle's coldness having burned away. 

“How does it feel?” Ren asked, out of curiosity. His voice was low and sweet against the back of Masato's ear. 

“Good... Warm. You?” 

“Weird, wet, but good. I feel... closer to you,” his lover had replied, the side of his nose nuzzling against every possible corner. At that, Masato just nodded and closed his eyes, enjoying the last few noises of the firewood burning.

He hoped for the warmth to linger just for a little longer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second and final chapter!
> 
> A few things:  
> \- I hope you noticed the theme around it, considering what happened before and the title of the fic.  
> \- I thought I could make idols live under the same building (as if in a dorm), so they literally shared their lives with other members. Once they got married and/or had other personal reasons, they could request an apartment in a separate building.  
> \- No, they are not going to sleep like this HAHA They are still in the salon! I wanted to include cockwarming because I thought the concept fit the fic and showed their intimacy in a not-so-romanticized way....?
> 
> On a personal note (which I thought is important to mention), I have been busy, for one reason or another. Sometimes I'm not home, sometimes I have to study or sometimes I'm just playing my life away. What I want to say is, I'm not writing all the time. Especially because, since the beginning of this year, I've been having ongoing anxiety spikes and honestly? It's been terrible. Also, I don't always have inspiration. Obviously, I could write out the entire fly me to the moon series right now, but would it be good? No. Would I be proud? Nope. I want to deliver good renmasas, because this ship deserves it! So if I disappear for a while, it's because it's not the time yet, and I'm sure many authors will agree with me on that. I hope you guys understand it ;v; 
> 
> You can request to follow me on twitter @berskur (I changed it! @renmasas is more public and related to music; whereas @berskur is anime/personal only) and you can find me on tumblr as @berskur too! 
> 
> With lots of love,
> 
> Your self-proclaimed renmasa queen♡


End file.
